


Green Panties

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Porn, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, pornday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph, Tim, costumes and role-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Panties

"Where did you get this?" called Tim as he pulled the green short-shorts over his hips.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Steph called back.

"It's just...really nice quality," replied Tim as he smoothed green-gloved hands down the front of the bright red tunic. He glanced in the full-length mirror and blushed.

"I made it," said Steph, sticking her head in the door. "Aren't you done ye - oh." Her smile widened as she took in the outfit, her eyes lingering on the green shorts.

Tim resisted the urge to cover himself or step back into the shadows. Dick had gone out and fought *crime* in something like this?

Steph handed him a cape - though the bit of bright yellow fabric barely deserved the name - and a small domino. A small domino with *strings*

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" he asked plaintively.

"Because you love me." Steph kissed him on the cheek and attacked his hair with a brush and some kind of spray until it lay in a slick "good boy" part. Then she helped him tie on the mask. "Lie down," she said.

He did so, and she gently took his hands in hers and cuffed them together with a set of batcuffs, then hooked the chain over the headboard, pulling his arms above his head. Being as they were one of Batman's designs, it Tim knew it would take him awhile to get out of them. She did the same with his feet and hooked the chain over the footboard, leaving him bound up in a costume which, in spite of being well-made, suddenly felt extremely flimsy.

"Steph," he said nervously.

"It's all right," she said reassuringly. Giving his thigh a gentle squeeze she added, "Trust me," before leaving the room.

Tim waited for her to come back, resisting the urge to try and escape from the cuffs. Finally the door swung open and Steph strode out, clad in a costume of her own: a green one-piece bathing suit, long green gloves, and a red wig with plastic flowers woven into it. Green eyeshadow and lipstick completed the ensemble. "Well well well," she said, striking a pose with one hand on a cocked hip. "What have we here?" She slid one hand up his leg, lingering at the edge of the panties.

Tim's breath caught in his throat. "You'll never get away with this, Ivy," he said, feeling a little silly. "Batman will come for me."

Steph laughed and picked up something from the bedside table. Holding it over him, she spritzed the air above his face. He caught the scent of rose water as he breathed in the mist. "He may come for you," she said, her voice low and sultry, but you'll come for _me_ , first." With a grin, she rubbed a thumb between his legs, over his panties.

They were just playing, of course. But Tim remembered what it was like to be hit by Ivy's spores, remembered the _desperation_ of it, and his hips jerked in spite of himself.

"What's the matter, _Robin?_ " purred Steph. "Having a little difficulty focusing?"

"You poisonous witch!" gasped Tim, writhing against his bonds. "What have you _done_ to me?"

"Just given you a little something to help you...relax," said Steph, her voice dropping on the last word. He was getting hard, and she flicked the head of his cock through the thin fabric again, making Tim's breath catch. "Though it will take a few minutes for the spores to fully take effect."

Following her lead, he shifted and writhed as though trying to get away from her, finally managing to wrestle himself onto his stomach, albeit with his arms and legs crossed. "Now there's nothing you can do to me!" he said triumphantly as he felt his cock digging into the mattress.

"You think not?" She laughed again. "You're up past your bedtime, little Boy Wonder. All the _good_ little boys are in bed by now." She slid one gloved hand down his back and into his shorts, gripping and squeezing his ass. "So I guess you must be a _bad_ little boy, right?"

"N-No! I'm a *good* boy," said Tim, a little startled by how plaintive he sounded.

"No you're not," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Look at you, out late all by yourself. Does your *Daddy* even know where you are?" Tim shivered at the tone of her voice. "No, you're a *bad* boy, and I think you need to be _punished_." She yanked down the back of the panties, leaving his ass cold and bare, then lifted her hand and brought it down with a loud *smack*.

A cry of pure shock escaped Tim's lips. "What...what are you *doing*?" he said, feeling his eyes go wide.

Steph's only reply was another sharp *crack* against his ass. Tim bit his lip and grunted.

Again, and to his own astonishment Tim heard himself *whimpering*. Several more - Steph was not pulling her blows, and Tim could only imagine the red handprints she must be leaving on his white skin - and then she stopped and began to massage the flesh, kneading and pulling the heated muscles. Tim sucked in air with a hiss. "Poor little boy," she murmured. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

Tim let his tone become sulky. "I'm a *good* bo-" He wasn't even allowed to finish, this time, before she was raining blows on his exposed backside again, even faster and harder than before. "The spores should be taking effect, now," she whispered, making him shiver as her hot breath brushed his ear. "Can you feel it, _Robin_? The heat, flooding you? The *need*?"

Tim whined, shoving against the mattress. That got him several more smacks before Steph growled, "Turn over."

Slowly, he rolled himself onto his back again, uncrossing his arms and legs and relieving the strain on them a little. "Please," he moaned.

Steph's lips curled into a wicked smile. " _Please?_ " she said. "'Please' what?"

"Please," Tim panted, his hips bucking up against the air. He _could_ feel it, the heat rushing through his veins, making his skin tingle, making every inch of him feel *alive*. "Oh, _please._ I-I can't...I-" He made a strangled sound as she curled her hand around him, the smooth fabric of her glove sliding against the slick, shiny panties. "I need-"

"What do you need, little Robin?" she said, her voice amused.

"I need... _you_..." he managed.

She tugged down the front of the panties, just far enough to free his trapped erection. "Hmm," she hummed, leaning down to kiss the tip. He shuddered, his whole body jumping like he'd been hit with an electric shock as her tongue flicked out and danced over the head.

" _Please_ ," he begged, "Oh, _oh_ -"

"You want me to give you what you need?"

" _Yes_ ," he said brokenly.

"And you'll do anything?"

He nodded frantically. "Anything!"

Moving smoothly, she peeled off the swimsuit and climbed onto the bed, straddling his chest and then spreading her hips around his face. Normally he would have wrapped his hands around her legs, balancing her, but now it was all up to Steph to control the pace and the depth. She pushed forward, making his mouth water. "Lick me," she said, her voice low and dark, and then he *was*, he was licking her and sucking her as though his life depended on it. She groaned, arching against him, her hands in his hair. "God, that's good!" she said, shoving against him. " _More_ ," she demanded. He let his tongue slide and play, thrusting it inside of her and then sucking on her clit, making her writhe and choke back the high, needy sounds that rose to her lips.

He breathed through his nose, smelling her, tasting her sweet-salt flavor, until finally she pulled away abruptly. " _Good_ boy," she said breathlessly. "I think you deserve a *reward*." She moved down his body until she was in position, then, flashing him a brilliant grin, she impaled herself on him, arching and sliding, grinding herself down and pulling back and *riding* him.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered harshly, and her grin was knife-sharp.

"Bad boy," she crooned. "Dirty-mouthed little boy." Her body was *working* him, hot and slick and tight as she clenched around him until he couldn't stand it any more. His head whipped from side to side and the chains of his cuffs rattled as he pulled at them.

"Fuck, Steph, fuck, _fuck!_ " he yelled, orgasm _screaming_ through him and out of him in several short, explosive bursts.

Steph was laughing, _laughing_ , gasping and arching and thrusting down onto him, until she screamed, "Oh, oh, _oh_!" and threw her head back, her body clenching and shaking and then still for a timeless, perfect moment before she drooped forward again and collapsed on his chest.

They lay like that for awhile, Steph occasionally giggling madly.  Finally she sat up and stretched. "That was fun," she said.

Before Tim could respond, a familiar voice floated to them from the window. "Unhand him, you vile vegetable villainess!"

Their heads whipped around to see Nightwing perching on the windowsill. Tim *squeaked*, feeling what seemed like his entire body turn red with embarrassment. "Dick! I...we-"

Steph stood up and put her hands on her naked hips, straightening the wig and tossing the red hair back over her shoulder. "If you want him, come and take him!" she challenged.

Nightwing slid down from the sill and advanced on her, but before he reached her, her arm swung up and suddenly the air was filled with the scent of rose water. Nightwing blinked at her for a moment.

"Even you can't resist the effects of my spores, Nightwing!" Steph cackled, and he stared at her, a slow, evil smile spreading across his face. Then they turned, as one, and looked at Tim.

"Oh _fuck._ "


End file.
